


Overworking

by babystay



Series: loving jake [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystay/pseuds/babystay
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook go to pick RM up after a late day at the studio. They find Jake crying in the practice room. (Don’t worry they found RM too)
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Everyone
Series: loving jake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036998
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who might be confused, Namjoon and RM are the same person <3

“I can’t believe Namjoon-hyung stayed so late again! Plus why couldn’t Jin-Hyung come pick him up by himself? Why’d he have to drag us along?” Jungkook complained as they traveled their way through the company building.

”Shhh, Jungkook-ah! We don't want a manager finding us here this late again, and you _know_ Jin-hyung is horrible at navigation. He’d get lost even after being here for over five years.” Shushed Jimin, shoving his hands in the huge hoodie he was wearing. 

The rest of the walk was silent. They reached the hallway of practice rooms, Jungkook’s ears picked up a sound. 

He grabbed one of Jimin’s sleeves effectively stopping the shorter, and asking, ”Hyung? Do you hear that?” 

“Hear what, Kookie?” Jimin asked, facial expression melting from concentrated to concerned. Jungkook wasn’t that tired right?

Jungkook pulled Jimin by his sleeve into one of the practice rooms, not bothering to check which one. 

Inside the room was a boy, curled up against the mirror. Faint sobbing could be heard from where he was sat.

Jimin and Jungkook stared for a few seconds, a bit at loss. Then Jimin snapped out of it and walked towards the boy. 

His hands hovered over his shoulders, not sure what to do. Quietly he asked, “Hey, kid, are you alright?” The boy seemed to startle a bit before curling up tighter. 

“Jungkook, Jimin what're you two doing in the dance room so late?" A strong voice asked. The two turned their heads away from the boy. 

There stood Namjoon and he had another kid next to him who looked like he wanted to burst into tears as well. The other kid looked up, his eyes widening, "Jake-hyung!" He cried out running towards him. Practically pushing past Jimin and Jungkook, he wrapped his arms around the boy, Jake, and rocked him.

Jimin and Jungkook walked up to RM and gave him a questioning look. Namjoon seemed to understand what they were asking and opened his mouth to explain, "The boy who was next to me, his name is Yang Jungwon, and he's the leader of his band. The boy who was on the floor, his name is Jake, but his Korean name is Shim Jaeyoon. They're both from Enhypen, the band on the I-Land show." The two listening nodded, and RM continued. "I found Jungwon around one of the entrances. Apparently, he came to look for Jake who said he would stay back for an hour to practice more. Instead, that turned into five hours. Now, back to my question, what're you two doing here?" 

Jungkooks face changed to a more frustrated look as he said, "We're here because _you_ said you were just going to check over a song. I don't think checking over a song takes 3 hours, Hyung." Namjoon looked a bit guilty, "Ah, sorry Jungkook-ah, I got carried away again."

That seemed to end the conversation as the three turned to look at the two boys still on the floor. Jake seemed to have gone silent, and Jungwon looked up at them, "Thank you for helping me find him sunbaenims, we should head back to our dorm." Jungwon proceeded to try and lift Jake, who Jimin now noticed was sleeping. He seemed to struggle a bit while trying to pull them both off the floor. It looked a bit pitiful honestly.

Jungkook felt sad for them, there was no way Jungwon was going to make it back in the cold air without getting him or Jake hurt. "Jungwon-ah," Jungkook said, "One of our hyungs are waiting for us back in a car, I can carry Jake to it and we can give you guys a ride back to your dorm. Is that alright?" Jungwon looked up a bit surprised, then the tips of his ears turned red, "U-Uh, if you don't mind sunbaes." 

Jungkook smiled, "Then I wouldn't have offered." He walked forward, picking up Jake as gently as he would to one of his members. Once he was in bridal carry, Jungkook nodded to Jimin sending a signal to lead the way.

The walk was silent, until Namjoon’s curiosity got the best of him. “Hey, Jungwon-ah, do you know anything that could’ve happened for him to breakdown like that. I’m positive that it wasn’t just caused from dance frustration.”

Jungwon sighed, “Hyung had a migraine a few weeks ago. He also didn’t seem to be eating as much—“

Jimin’s head whipped around, _eating?_ The amount of food someone had eaten always seemed to worry him after what he tried to pull in the Wings tour. Knowing he shouldn’t panic the younger he just said, “Make sure he eats. All of you, 3 meals. Tell me if the company tells you anything about it.” He smiled before going silent again. 

Jungwon had looked surprised. Although he was aware of Jimin’s dieting, he hadn’t expected the older to be prepared to stand up for them.

Namjoon chuckled, “Jimin might just look like a softy, and he is pretty much. But I warn you, _do not_ get on his bad side.” 

“Hey!”

“Compliment! It was a compliment!”

Once they arrived at the car, they opened the doors to a relieved Kim Seokjin. “Thank god, I thought something happened to you-“ His eyes fell on Jake, who was still unconscious in Jungkook’s arms. Jungkook put Jake in the back and let Jungwon climb next to him, staying close. Jungkook climbed in after, then Jimin. Namjoon sat in the passenger seat. Jin asked quietly, “Who-?”

”Enhypen kids. We’re taking them back to their dorm building. Jungwon, can you tell Jin-hyung the address so we can take you two home.” Namjoon answered, just nodding for Jin to go along with it. Jin looked look worried but started the car as Jungwon told him where to go. 

“Thank you sunbaenims,” Jungwon did an awkward bow in the seat. 

“No problem, uh-“ Jin looked sheepish as he couldn’t remember the boy’s name. 

“Jungwon.” He answered.”

”-Jungwon. Also call us hyung, sunbaenim makes me feel old.” 

“Because you _are_ old, hyung.” Jungkook laughed slightly. 

“Yah! Maknae-ah!” Jin said looking frustrated but playful, so Jungwon knew he wasn’t really mad at Jungkook.

Jake eyes opened blearily, he looked around. He immediately pointed out Jungwon next to him, and recognized some of the BTS-sunbaenims surrounding them. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of BTS. 

_I embarrassed the whole band didn’t I?_

He couldn’t stop the quiet sob that escaped, covering his mouth slightly. Jungwon’s eyes turned to look down at Jake. “Jake-hyung! Don’t cry again it’s okay.” He immediately shifted to hug Jake to his chest, resuming the almost same position on the practice floor.

However this time, Jake wasn’t aware of anything happening. In the practice room, he was aware when people came in, when Jungwon hugged him, and when he was falling asleep. This time all he felt was numb. The arms holding him made his skin feel weird, he almost wanted to escape them. He pushed weakly against the chest, but the arms held him tighter. Not having the will to fight, he just gave up and sobbed.

“Shh, Jakie. It’s okay nobody is going to hurt you. You’re safe with me and everyone else.” Jungwon’s soft voice made its way into his head, practically blocking everything out. Building a shield from the bad thoughts. He relaxed and slowly slipped into darkness once again.

Jungwon noticed when Jake fell asleep but didn’t bother to move him. The boy’s deadweight bringing some sort of comfort to him. He looked at where he felt three pairs of eyes on him (Jin would stare too, but he wasn’t in the mood for a car crash.) He smiled slightly and nodded, “He’ll be okay hyungs.”

They arrived at the dorm building not even five minutes later. Two boy’s ran up to their car, _Heeseung-hyung and Sunoo-hyung._ Jungwon reached past Jake pulling the handle slightly so the door opened, “Hi hyungs!”

”We were so worried! You guys took almost over an _hour.”_ Sunoo implied.

Heeseung and Sunoo noticed the BTS members, and quickly bowed, apologizing if they caused any trouble. Jungkook reassured them that it was all fine. Heeseung moved to pick Jake up the same way Jungkook had. Before awkwardly bowing and waving BTS off. As they drove away they heard Jimin call out, “Stay warm and safe kiddos! Fighting!” As they were about to walk away they also heard a faint:

” _And I don’t want to see another one of you staying past 12 AM at the company building until 2021!”_

The three awake grinned at each other. Sunoo wrapped his arm around Jungwon’s shoulder and they headed back inside, ready for some sleep, and possibly a long talk tomorrow.

But whatever tomorrow brings they’re ready for it, because they’re a family. 


End file.
